Desmond Miles
|-|Assassin's Creed Brotherhood= |-|Assassin's Creed III= Summary Desmond Miles (1987 – 2012) was a member of the Assassin Order and a descendant of numerous familial lines that had sworn an allegiance to the Assassins; including individuals such as Aquilus, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Edward Kenway, and Ratonhnhaké:ton. He was also the son of the Mentor William Miles and unknowingly the father of Elijah, a young Sage. By age 16, Desmond became tired of living in hiding and aspired to pursue his own dreams. Using the minimal training of Assassin skills he had obtained from his father, Desmond fled from the Assassin compound he had grown up in and managed to travel from South Dakota to New York City, where he found employment as a bartender in the Bad Weather nightclub. In September 2012, Desmond was kidnapped and incarcerated by Abstergo Industries, a Templar organization, and forced into a machine called the Animus to relive the genetic memories of his ancestor, Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad. It was Abstergo's aim to acquire a map that detailed many "Pieces of Eden" spread across the Earth, which Desmond was reluctantly successful in doing. Following this, he managed to escape Abstergo with the help of Lucy Stillman, an undercover Assassin, and joined an Assassin cell in Italy, which consisted of herself, Shaun Hastings and Rebecca Crane. Utilizing an upgraded Animus of Rebecca's construction, Desmond relived the memories of Ezio Auditore da Firenze, in order to improve upon his newly obtained skills. Eventually, with the knowledge gained from Ezio's memories, Desmond and his fellow Assassins obtained the location of Ezio's Apple of Eden, which was located underneath the Colosseum. Though successful in obtaining the artifact, Desmond's body was taken over by Juno, a member of the First Civilization, and was made to stab Lucy after Juno revealed her to be a traitor. As a result of the shock, Desmond fell into a coma and was placed in the Black Room, the safe mode of the Animus, in an attempt to stabilize his condition. With help from the virtual construct of Clay Kaczmarek, "Subject 16" of Abstergo's Animus Project, Desmond was able to regain consciousness, and found himself located in the state of New York once more, this time with Rebecca, Shaun, and his father, William. While in the Grand Temple, Desmond relived the memories of Haytham Kenway and Ratonhnhaké:ton to find the key to the sanctum containing the device needed to prevent a devastating solar wind. He also undertook field missions to retrieve power sources for the Temple, coming into conflict with Daniel Cross. After his father was captured, Desmond rescued him from Abstergo's Roman facility and assassinated Cross and Warren Vidic in the process. After finding the key, Desmond opened the sanctum but discovered he had been misled. It was made known that the device would save the world, but also unleash Juno, who had been imprisoned because of her hatred for humanity; using the device would also claim Desmond's life. Regardless, Desmond chose to sacrifice himself for humanity's survival, while expressing faith that his fellow Assassins would find a way to stop the new threat. Approximately two years after fleeing the Assassins Desmond met a woman with whom he unknowingly sired a son. In 2015 Elijah's mother brought the child to an Abstergo clinic in New York, being unaware of the company's affiliation with, or even the existence of, the Templars. Through analyzing his lineage, Abstergo learned of the boy's parentage; further analysis also revealed that the child was also a Sage. Although Dr. Álvaro Gramática wanted to kidnap the boy and dissect him for experimentation, Isabelle Ardant planned to abduct Elijah when he was older and put him into an Animus for fifty years, so she could study the genetic memories of both his ancestors and Aita. Elijah eventually became a leading member of the Instruments of the First Will only to later betray them. Elijah would help the Assassins in defeating Juno. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Desmond Miles Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 25 at the time of his death Classification: Human-Isu Hybrid, Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception, Information Analysis, Precognition and Clairvoyance (via Eagle Vision), Expert Acrobat, Master Fighter, Pressure Point Strikes, Weapon Mastery (Like pistols, Hidden Blades, tactical bowie knives, batons etc.), Regeneration (Mid-Low, easily healed from multiple gunshot wounds that involved high-caliber rounds capable of wounding him), Stealth Mastery, Well versed in the deadly arts of killing, Highly skilled in stealth assassination techniques, Expert in parkour, eavesdropping, interrogation, and pickpocketing, Can create illusions and bend minds to the user's will (via Pieces of Eden), Technological Manipulation (As an Isu-Hybrid, Desmond is capable of interacting with and using First Civilization technology without suffering from any detrimental effects. Easily opened doors to Isu Temples only other Isu or their relative species could do, like his ancestor Ezio, who opened these same doors centuries before), Extreme Pain Tolerance, Resistance to Illusion Creation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Life Absorption, Perception Manipulation, Madness Manipulation and Status Effect Inducement (As a Human-Isu hybrid, he should naturally have these abilities. Had higher concentrations of Isu DNA than most people alive during his time, and has repeatedly resisted the Apple trying to gain control over him and his mind, in the end, it was not the Apple that made Desmond kill Lucy, but rather, he chose to kill her for what would happen if he let her betray the Assassins. Also repeatedly resisted the Bleeding Effect and remained sane till his death) Attack Potency: Wall level (Can essentially perform the same feats as his ancestors due to having adopted all of their movesets. Effortlessly defeated Daniel Cross several times in their confrontations, and has casually fodderized hordes of elite Templar agents, who are this strong. Possessed far higher amounts of Isu DNA in him than any other people alive other than his son during his time due to being the direct descendant of Adam and Eve, which should no doubt make him considerably superior to most other comparable Isu-Hybrids) Speed: Peak Human with Supersonic combat speed and reactions initially upon adopting Altaïr and Ezio's skills. Supersonic upon adopting Haytham's and Connor's skills (Can easily dodge shots from the Heckler and Koch Mk. 23, Daniel Cross's weapon of choice and a firearm routinely used by most Abstergo Guards in the game, and the gun's slowest .45 ACP round variants can fire this fast, with the guards and Daniel himself using a more advanced version of the gun. Blitzed Daniel many times. Got into a train right before the doors closed, with the doors themselves being less than an inch away from sealing themselves shut) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can easily lift, flip and slam heavyset characters wearing armor. Is able to perform extreme parkour maneuvers with ease. Capable of easily breaking bones just by bending them. Can crush spines and necks with pure grip strength alone. Should not be much weaker than his ancestors. Can push aside gigantic stone covers, giant statues and levers that are centuries old and stuck into place with rust and debris, and can hold them into place for extended periods of time) Striking Strength: Wall Class (He should be comparable to his ancestors due to adopting their skills via the Animus. Has effortlessly defeated large groups of soldiers without issue. Can easily snap necks, break their backs and send enemies flying several meters with a single kick. He can also trade blows with those who can harm him. Can easily smash through thick protective glass just by jumping through it. Effortlessly defeated a bloodlusted Daniel Cross, who could easily shatter reinforced protective windowpanes with just a shoulder slam and survive dives into water from tall skyscrapers as seen in the comic Assassin's Creed: The Fall, and Daniel was also considered to be one of the best operatives the Templars had ever seen due to his ruthlessness and his rise to the rank of Master Templar despite his mental state, the Templar equivalent of Master Assassin, and has even been revered and highly respected by his successor and equal Juhani Otso Berg, him also being one of the best operatives of Abstergo Industries and Master Templars at the time and eventually being turned into a Black Cross, the elite Templars designated to keep their Grand Masters in check with the rules and regulations of the Order. Casually shattered the protective casing protecting the Isu power source with a casual elbow. Desmond was said to contain far-higher-than-usual concentrations of Isu DNA, a one-in-ten-million chance, inarguably making him superior to the rest of the other Isu-Hybrids) Durability: Wall level (Can routinely survive high falls and take strikes from the likes of Daniel Cross. Can survive being shot repeatedly by high-caliber guns and still keep moving. Should not be much weaker than his ancestors) Stamina: Very High (Was noted to be the only Animus user capable of using it safely for durations longer than any of the other previous Animus Users, who would suffer permanent mental and physical damage if they used it for even a few hours. Can keep fighting hordes of guards for extremely long periods of time without issue and withstand massive beatings and still keep moving as if nothing happened to him) Range: Standard melee range. Extended melee range with melee weapons and Hidden Blade. Several meters with his Heckler and Kock Mk. 23 Standard Equipment: A single Hidden Blade, tactical baton (although he later abandons it), courier bag, an advanced Heckler and Koch Mk. 23 w/ silencer, tactical bowie knife Intelligence: Very High (Possesses all of his ancestors' skills and several centuries worth of their combined experiences, as well as their intelligence. Was also noted to have a much higher adoption rate than all previous Animus users) Weaknesses: Standard human weaknesses, but has survived situations which would kill an average human being. Initially, he used to suffer from the effects of the Bleeding Effect (a disorder wherein the genetic memories of one's ancestors begin to blend with the sufferer's own, real-time memories, often leading to difficulties in distinguishing between the two. In severe cases, this eventually resulted in mental breakdown) due to his constant overexposure from the Animus in order to view memories at a controlled rate, and it could affect him at any time without warning, resulting in him becoming severely exhausted in combat or even going to the point where he would black out. As a result, due to the intense mental strain, exposure to the Apple's effects and his apparent killing of Lucy Stillman sent him into a coma and fragmented his mind within the Animus, forcing him to relive the final memories of his ancestors and achieve a Synch Nexus to restore his already fragile psyche and come back to consciousness. However, by the time of Assassin's Creed III, as a result of creating a Synch Nexus, he had overcome this weakness once and for all. Notable Attacks/Techniques: As Desmond was trained during childhood as an Assassin, he was proficient in basic reconnaissance skills, such as eavesdropping and pickpocketing, both of which he used in his first days at Abstergo. After about a week of being forced to relive the memories of his ancestor Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad, Desmond developed an extra-sensory ability dubbed Eagle Vision. Later on, after willingly exploring the memories of his ancestor, Ezio Auditore da Firenze, Desmond gained his ancestor's freerunning skills, allowing him to scale structures easily. Additionally, he learned sword-fighting and fist-fighting techniques, including disarming and countering. Not long afterward, he was able to easily fend off a Templar attack on the hideout. After fully synchronizing with Ezio, Desmond was able to use most of his ancestor's abilities in the modern era, most notably freerunning across Monteriggioni and the Colosseum. After waking up from his coma, Desmond explored the memories of one of his ancestors, Ratonhnhaké:ton, improving his agility when traversing man-made structures and natural elements. As such, he easily outmatched Daniel Cross' freerunning capabilities. Desmond could also blend with crowds more effectively and use foliage to bypass enemies undetected. Most prominently, Desmond gained Ratonhnhaké:ton's deadly combat skills and dual-wielding capabilities, allowing him to engage and triumph over multiple opponents during his mission to rescue his father from Abstergo. Desmond naturally used a single Hidden Blade prior to his coma, which he used with great proficiency. He was also capable of using a tactical baton in combat during the Templar attack in the Hideout. After his coma, Desmond was now able to rely on his fists and legs alone, and was now wielding a bowie knife and Daniel Cross' pistol, which Desmond obtained after killing Cross. Desmond managed to use the pistol with great skill and force, without ever losing aim. By the end of his life, Desmond had become a particularly strong being, being capable of fighting against multiple armed guards with ease, guards who were trained to the point they could easily shatter reinforced protective glass simply by jumping, a feat Desmond could also be capable of doing. He was capable of sending his enemies several meters into the air just by kicking them, as his ancestors could in the past. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Ubisoft Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Assassins Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Gun Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Baton Users Category:Knife Users Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Illusionists Category:Mind Users Category:Game Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Tier 9 Category:Fathers Category:Dual Wielders Category:Technology Users Category:Madness Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Information Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Pressure Point Users